Faith and Love of the Heart
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: One of my many attempts to write a decent DBZ fic. My version of what could have ahppened during the time Gohan went to school and Majin Buu. Plz R&R!
1. First Day

Faith and Love of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or the characters. I do however own any and all characters, places, things, techniques, etc. that I create, I also own this story.

Chapter One: First Day

409 Mountain Area

Gohan awoke to his first day of school, he was beginning to regret ever agreeing to go to school. He knew everything he needed to know about what they taught in high school, however he wanted friends other than is father's old friends.

"Morning mom, I'm leaving for school now," called Gohan.

"Okay Gohan, be good," replied Chichi.

Gohan nodded and launched himself into the air and flew towards Orange Star City. He

transformed into his third Super Saiyin form and hid the Orange Star badge.

Earth/Orange Star City

Gohan arrived in time to see a robbery happening. He quickly dealt with the crooks and was on his way to Orange Star High school.

"Hey you, what happened here?" asked a girl.

"Huh, oh I don't know I just arrived. Why don't you ask the police miss," replied Gohan.

"Whatever," said the girl.

'Geez she sure has a snobby attitude,' thought Gohan.

Gohan walked the rest of the way to the school, when he arrived he picked up his schedule and headed to his first class. When he arrived he introduced himself and was proclaimed a geek. Amazingly he had the same class as the girl he met before. When gym class came around he remembered that he had to restrain his strength. He looked through his gym bag and noticed all he had were short-sleeved shirts.

'This isn't going to be good. If they see my muscles then I'll be hounded all day. I guess this is where Piccolo's training comes in. But I need to make sure nobody is looking,' thought Gohan.

Gohan checked around and quickly changed his shirt to a long sleeved one and his pants to a baggier pair. When he finished he went outside and groaned at who the instructor was.

'Oh, no, anybody but Yamcha. Why did it have to be him.'

He sent Yamcha a Vegeta glare and went Yamcha saw it, he paled and understood.

"Alright class, I'll be your instructor for the first quarter. My name is Yamcha and I won't give any autographs out. Now for the first quarter, we'll be doing martial arts. I didn't choose it, the principal assigned it for this semester. Each grade will be different and since you are the highest high school grade, you'll be practicing martial arts under two different instructors, me and the other I don't know," said Yamcha.

"Cool, so what do we do first?" asked a student.

"First we're going to test your strength, with this machine. It can take up to five million of

Hercule's strength. I have it set on maximum to test your current level of strength. I tested it and scored a two hundred thirty-four, which is pretty good. Now the first on my list is a Miss Erasa Rubber," said Yamcha.

"Okay, but I won't score much," said Erasa.

She hit the machine and scored a thirty-two, which was incredibly weak. Sharpner went next and scored a hundred, which was good. Every other student, aside from Gohan and Videl scored a little higher than Erasa. When Videl hit it, she scored a two hundred and five. Gohan was about to punch it, when Sharpner decided to embarrass Gohan, by ripping his shirt off. He and his friend carefully snuck up on Gohan and ripped his shirt in half, exposing his training tank top and all his piled upon piled muscles. Everybody was shocked at Gohan's muscles.

"He's probably on steroids to get those muscles. Not even Hercule has muscles like that

because his are all natural," said Sharpner.

"Shut up Mr. Pencil or you shall being seeing the principal for assault on another student!" snapped Yamcha.

Sharpner shut up and watched Gohan shrug and strike the machine with one quick jab, slow enough for them to see. He scored a two hundred and ninety-eight.

"Alright now everyone who scored higher than a ninety try again and this time completely focus on the machine, let nothing except you and the machine exist in your mind," said Yamcha.

Sharpner stepped up and focused on the machine and raised his score to one hundred and two. Everybody was impressed he could raise it at all. Videl focused and hit the machine, scoring a three hundred and ninety-five. When Gohan completely focused on the machine and let nothing but it exist in his mind, he punched the machine and scored a four hundred and ninety-nine. Yamcha quickly wrote down their scores and had them break off into two groups.

"Alright now, lets see there will be two captains per group. For group one captains are Videl Star and Gohan Son, group two captains are Sakura Shienhan and Lime Chun. Now each of you are going to be required, for this quarter of the class, to be able to lift between one hundred and five hundred pounds by the end of the quarter. Now captains see how much everyone can lift," said Yamcha.

Group A: Group B:

Gohan Son / Videl Star Lime Chun / Sakura Shienhan

Sharpner Pencil / Mirai Briefs Jacen Blaze / Jaina Blaze

Duo Shienhan / Erasa Rubba Harry Triad / John Hammer

Jake Berserk / Jennifer Fury Ashley Fury / Danny Ice

Brian Flame / Johnathan Ice David Fury / Matthew Saber

"Okay Gohan, since you and me are captains lets see who do you think should go first?" asked Videl.

"Erasa, she seems to be the weakest of the group and I'm sure she wants to get it over with, so she can go first. Lets try fifty pounds with her okay?" said Gohan.

"Fine by me, Erasa, your first, try lifting fifty pounds as many times as you can, straight up and down. When you get tired let me know and I'll lift the weight away from you, okay?" said Videl.

"Alright, Videl," said Erasa.

Erasa stretched her limbs and got ready to lift, when she finally did lift she nearly cried out in shock at how heavy it actually was. She was barely able to one, when she asked Videl to take the weight off her. Gohan wrote down Erasa at fifty pounds for one rep.

"Um, Sharpner your next, start at fifty pounds and if it is too light then asked us to put more weight on," said Videl.

Sharpner smirked at Videl flirting with her while she ignored him. He lifted the fifty pounds effortlessly and asked for another twenty-five pounds. It was still too light, so he asked for another seventy-five pounds, making him lifting a hundred and fifty pounds with a little bit of a struggle, but he was able to do it ten times before his arms nearly gave out under him. Gohan marked him down for hundred and fifty with ten reps. Next was one of Sharpner's friends, Jake Berserk, who lifted just as much as Sharpner. After him was Jennifer Fury, who lifted ninety pounds with twenty reps. The fifth one was Jonathan Ice who was another of Sharpner's friends who lifted the same amount as Sharpner, but only one less than him. After him was Brian Flame one of Sharpner's other friends who seemed to be the weakest of the group only lifting a hundred forty pounds with fifteen reps.

"Who's next Gohan?" asked Videl.

"Um, Duo Shienhan," replied Gohan.

"Shienhan? As in the son of the former World Champion Tien Shienhan?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, now lets put these at hundred and fifty, he's sure to have some better strength than Sharpner and his friends," said Gohan.

Duo started off at hundred and fifty pounds and in a couple of minutes was at three hundred pounds and sweating furiously as he lifted the weights for the fiftieth time and had Videl take the weight off.

"What did he score Gohan?" asked Videl.

"He lifted three hundred pounds fifty times, now how about you go next Videl, see if you can put the previous people to shame," said Gohan.

Videl nodded and had Gohan leave the weights at two hundred pounds and she lifted them easily and had Gohan put the weights to three hundred and fifty pounds as she did sixty reps with them before her arms nearly collapsed.

"Three hundred and fifty pounds sixty times Videl, I'm impressed. So far you have put everyone to shame. Next is Mirai Briefs," said Gohan.

"Mirai Briefs, as in the eldest son of Bulma Briefs?" asked Videl.

"The one and only, lets see how well he can do," said Gohan.

Mirai smirked as he easily lifted the amount Videl had been lifting, only using half of his normal strength. He had Videl and Gohan put the weight to four hundred pounds and started to sweat tremendously, he did seventy reps and had Gohan and Videl lift the weight off him.

"Wow, he did better than you Videl, four hundred pounds with seventy reps, now it's my turn," said Gohan putting the ki-restricting ring on

"Why did you put the ring on Gohan?" asked Videl.

"For good luck and because it helps me grip better. Leave it at its current weight," said Gohan.

"But Gohan you can't lift that much, no matter how many muscles you have, your still really scrawny," said Videl.

Gohan just nodded and lifted the weights effortlessly and had Videl put it up to five hundred and fifty pounds and was sweating more than Mirai as he lifted the weights up for the ninety-ninth time and pulled them back down and up again a hundred and one more times until his arms felt like the were cramping and he had Videl take the weights off him, with help from Mirai. He sat up panting heavily as he shook his arms out to try and loosen up his muscles.

"Amazing Gohan, five hundred and fifty pounds of weight with two hundred reps, you must have really worked out as a kid to get those muscles," said Videl, making Gohan blush a little.

Meanwhile Group two had finished as well with their record being three hundred and ninety pounds by Sakura Shienhan. Yamcha came over to have look at their progress and was surprised that they were done already.

"Alright captains from group one and two bring in your results," said Yamcha.

He looked at the charts to see that many of the students had already gone over the hundred minimal mark.

"Okay so far only six of you have passing marks. Gohan Son, Videl Star, Mirai Briefs, Lime Chun, Duo Shienhan, and Sakura Shienhan are the only ones passing so far. Now the rest of you are failing with a F, only a few people are at the turning point for a D, and none of you are at the turning point for a C. Duo Shienhan, Sakura Shienhan, and Lime Chun are closet to getting B's, while Mirai Briefs and Videl Star are closet to getting A's," said Yamcha.

"Yeah, the geek probably put his name down in the A area without really lifting anything," said Sharpner.

"Mr. Pencil, be quite and we have plenty of witnesses that say Mr. Son lifted five hundred and fifty pounds two hundred times. He is currently the only one getting an A in this class, you on the other and won't be passing this class for this quarter. Your earlier actions have gotten you suspended from my class, along with your friends here, now go see the principal this instant!" snapped Yamcha.  
That afternoon once school was out Gohan was going to go visit Tien who was staying in town. When he was about two blocks away from the school he realized that Mirai had slipped his ki restricting ring on his left hand. He knew that Videl was getting suspicious of him and he couldn't risk her discovering the truth. He heard the shattering of a bottle and quickly turned around to see Sharpner and all his friends waiting for him.

"What can I do for you Sharpner?" asked Gohan.

"You can pay for getting me and my friends here suspended!" said Sharpner as he slashed Gohan across the chest with the broken bottle.

Gohan stepped back startled at seeing his own blood, he hadn't seen his own blood since the Cell Games. He dropped back into a fighting position, but someone came up behind him a slashed him across the back with a knife. Sharpner and his goons decided to take advantage of this and started to advance on Gohan, swinging knives, broken bottles, and baseball bats, each hitting him and causing him to bleed more and more, making him become weaker and weaker. When he collapsed onto the ground he was beaten more and more until they decided to leave him to die. Night came fast and with the ki restricting rings still on his hands, he barely had the strength to remove one and let his ki signature ring free for the others to find him. The cold crept onto him that night and he lost consciousness and then the nightmares came. The same scene replayed over and over in his dream his father was fighting Cell and his father sacrificed himself in an attempt to stop Cell, but he came back and Gohan defeated him, but that was not what caused the dream to be a nightmare. Afterward he could here his fathers voice telling him how disappointed he was in him and how he was ashamed to call Gohan his son. He turned to his friends and saw the disgusted look upon their faces and when he arrived home his mother had slapped him and told him how much of failure he was and how she would only put up with him, because he was her son. Then in a blinding moment something inside of him snapped, it was a power that was familiar, yet it was not a Super Saiyin power, it was a different path that made him stronger than his Super Saiyin Two form. The nightmare was obliterated and he knew instinctively that he had contained his power from showing on the outside of his dread, but the voice, it was like an angels voice calling to him. He awoke with a start to find Videl next to him shaking him gently.

"Videl get Bulma..." said Gohan.

Videl's PoV

I awoke that morning to a strange dream, what was really strange about it was that it was about Gohan.

Flashback to the dream

I watched as if through Gohan's eyes as he stood in the alley, a shortcut to get to his friends house, looking at Sharpner.

"What can I do for you Sharpner?"

"You can pay for getting me and my friends here suspended!" said Sharpner as he slashed Gohan across the chest with the broken bottle.

Gohan stepped back startled at seeing his own blood, he hadn't seen his own blood since the Cell Games. He dropped back into a fighting position, but someone came up behind him a slashed him across the back with a knife. Sharpner and his goons decided to take advantage of this and started to advance on Gohan, swinging knives, broken bottles, and baseball bats, each hitting him and causing him to bleed more and more, making him become weaker and weaker. When he collapsed onto the ground he was beaten more and more until they decided to leave him to die. The cold of the night had crept unto him and he nearly froze to death, along with the blood loss.

End Flashback to dream

Quickly I threw the covers off my bed and dressed. I quickly ran outside and uncapsulized my Jet Copter. I got in and ignited it and started flying over towards the school where my instincts told me that Gohan was at. I landed at the school and made my way two blocks from the school where I last saw Gohan going. I made my way into an alley and found Gohan bleeding to death slowly, he was crying in his sleep as words escaped his lips.

"No dad, please don't! No! It isn't too late! Its all my fault, my fault, no I won't let it consume again, never again, for those I love!" said Gohan.

I couldn't help myself as thoughts that I have never had about any boy before entered my mind. The thoughts betrayed me as I heard him say my name and then he looked at peace with his inner demons. The words that escaped his lips that time made me blush, he thought I was an angel, the most beautiful being he had ever seen. Then I gently started shaking him to wake him up and his eyes opened and he said, "Videl get Bulma."

I remembered from a tour I took of her home when I was a little girl that she had the most advanced medical bays in the world. I quickly pulled my cell phone out and dialed the number for Bulma Briefs' home.

"Hello?"

"Hello, yes is Bulma Briefs there? Its an emergency!"

"This is she what's the emergency young lady that you would call me?"

"Its a class mate of mine Gohan Son, he's bleeding to death in Star City. He said to call you, I don't know what to do?"

"Just hang and make sure he doesn't try and move, keep your cell phone on, so I can track you!"

Bulma hung up and I waited next to Gohan with his head in my lap as I saw the cuts all over his body. He was dying slowly I knew and my heart felt heavy as if it were breaking at the sight of the torture Gohan had to go through. His will to stay alive was astounding and deep down I knew that he would survive. About an hour later Bulma arrived and saw how badly Gohan was injured tried to pick him up, but something zapped her and she backed away. It seemed as if Gohan's spirit did not want to be moved away from me.

"Okay dear, what's your name?" asked Bulma.

"Videl Star ma'am, is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know, but you'll have to carry him he doesn't want to be moved away from you. I'll call your father and explain that your helping the police, I've already called them and his mother, they'll be meeting me at my place and the local police should be here any minute. Ah here they are, officers I'm taking this young lady and this young man to the Capsule Corps Healing Center, he'll receive the best care there, you know where to contact me," said Bulma.

Normal PoV

Gohan was put into the tank at Capsule Corp. while his mother dealt with Vegeta trying to get into a fight with him. She used the Frying Pan of Doom on him so many times that the thing cracked. Vegeta went back to his training grumbling about psychotic harpies. Videl watched as Bulma gave her a complete physical to make sure she didn't catch in viruses.

"Well Miss Star you're completely healthy no virus's what so ever. But who would do this to him and why?" said Bulma.

"Probably Sharpner and his friends, they're mad at Gohan for getting them expelled yesterday for assaulting him during Gym Class. Mr. Yamcha had them flunked from his class and they took it out on Gohan," said Videl.

"And you know this how?" asked Bulma.

"One, they have motive, and two, well they're really the only ones who could have done this to him. Gohan was able to bench press five hundred and fifty pounds two hundred times yesterday. Sharpner has been known to be the bully of the school to the smart ones, plus he's mad that he wasn't chosen for captain," said Videl.

"But you don't have any solid evidence, oh well it doesn't matter I'll sick Vegeta on them," said Bulma.

"You'll do what woman?" demanded Vegeta.

"Sick you on some pathetic beings who dare question your authority and dare to dishonor Gohan and his family. Not to mention that your son might be next and if he ends up like Gohan that will be a major blow to your honor," said Bulma.

"Who dares attempt to dishonor Kakorot and his family along with my own?" demanded Vegeta.

"A boy and his friends known as Sharpner, they ambushed Gohan yesterday and used weapons while Gohan was trying to defend himself in an enclosed area on multiple sides. Besides your son came in second for being strongest at their school yesterday," said Bulma.

"Really now, then if I see them tomorrow I will deal with them personally," said Vegeta as he left the room.

"Sometimes its good to inflate his ego, don't worry he won't leave the property, he'll just have Mirai deliver the message for him or he'll just use it has fuel for his training," said Bulma.

"Um, okay, well I have to be going now," said Videl as she started to leave.

Once she was out the door the machines started going haywire and sparking, causing the tank to start to malfunction. Bulma couldn't figure out what was wrong with the machines, but the power readings coming from the tank suggested that Gohan's spirit was causing it since Videl left. Bulma quickly ran and grabbed Videl's arm, stopping her from leaving.

"I'm afraid I need you to stay Videl, Gohan's spirit is driving the machines crazy since you left. If you don't stay and he doesn't calm down, then he may die," said Bulma.

Videl understood and phoned the school telling them she would be absent that day because she was helping the police in an attempted murder case she had gotten involved with. The school understood and pardoned her for the day. When she entered the room again she saw the machines sparking, but then they stopped and Gohan's vital signs stabilized.


	2. Relationship's Blossom

Chapter Two: Relationship's Blossom

After two days Gohan was released from the tank while Videl was sleeping. He felt his tail had grown back longer than it ever had been, so he quickly dressed and wrapped it around his waist. Gently grabbing Videl he lifted her and carried her to the couch and covered her with a blanket and kissed the top of her forehead.

Videl's Dream PoV

I was inside Gohan again, but this time it wasn't real life or his memories of what happened to him, but a dream he was having about me. It made me blush that he was dreaming about me, but what really caught my interest and really made me blush was that we were kissing and I seemed to be enjoying it. It started to heat up, but soon Gohan banished the thoughts from his mind and was saying something to me. I listened carefully and it seemed he was calling me an angel that fell from the heavens. I blushed again at the little nickname he had given me and my heart seemed so light that it felt like I was floating. I soon saw that I had fallen asleep in his arms and he smiled gently as he picked me up and set me on a couch. I thought he would try and take advantage of me, but no, instead he completely shocked me as he placed a blanket over me and kissed my forehead gently.

End Videl's Dream and Dream PoV

Videl awoke to the sound of Gohan talking with the police about who had attacked him. She heard Sharpner's name mentioned, along with several other names. She was furious with Sharpner for trying to kill her mate.

'Wait a minute, where did that thought come from? I don't like Gohan like that, do I?' thought Videl.

"I see your awake Videl, thanks for saving me out there. I would have surely died if it wasn't for you," said Gohan, making Videl blush a little.

"Your welcome Gohan, I'm sorry your first day was so rotten though," said Videl.

"Its okay and it wasn't rotten, I met you didn't I? Besides your cute when your blushing," said Gohan.

"I'm not blushing its just hot in here! Wait did you say it wasn't rotten because of me?" said Videl.

"Yeah, I'd like to consider you a friend if you like. Hmm, I guess your right it is a bit hot in here, it doesn't matter though, your still cute," said Gohan kissing her cheek.

That time she was blushing furiously as Gohan went to go finish getting dressed. She remembered that her father didn't know where she was so she called him up.

"Hello, Star Residence."

"Sam, its Videl, can you put my father on?"

"Right away Miss Videl."

"..."

"..."

"Hello? Videl honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine daddy, I'm at Capsule Corps speaking with the police about someone who tried to murder a classmate of mine. They suggested I remain here for a couple of days just to be safe that nobody tried to go after me next. I'll be coming home tomorrow, the police suggest that one more day in hiding would be best for the both of us."

"Alright honey, but who was nearly killed?"

"His name is Gohan Son and in gym class he's my co-captain. I'll stop by to introduce him to you as a possible student as soon as the police tell me its safe to do so. Oh and daddy don't judge him by his body structure, he's stronger than me."

"WHAT!? HOW MUCH CAN HE BENCH PRESS?"

"He can bench press five hundred and fifty pounds. I gotta go now, bye."

"Bye and be careful!"

Videl sighed as she hung up and jumped when someone came up behind her. She turned around to see a little boy with incredibly spiky hair going in every direction.

"Hello can I help you with something?" asked Videl.

"Are you the angel that saved my brother's life?" asked Goten.

"I'm not an angel, but I did save his life. Why do you think I'm an angel?" said Videl.

"My mom told me that angels are those who save others lives, not wanting anything in return for their actions," said Goten.

Videl looked at Goten as he ran off and smiled to herself as she left the hospital wing of Capsule Corp. Making her way towards the kitchen hoping to speak with Bulma about helping her escape her fathers home. Her life seemed so nice and good, but it was miserable with her father's new girlfriend and fiance. She was cut off however by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Videl Star, you come home this instant! I don't know what type of lies you told your father, but I won't stand for it! Come home this instant or you shall be grounded for a month with no allowance!"

"Shut up Maria, your not my mother! You can't order me around, now shut up and leave me alone!"

"I am your new mother Videl Star! Now get home now you little freak, just like your old mother!"

"SHUT UP!"

Videl threw her cell phone with all her might and shattered it against the wall, but not before putting a nice size hole in it. She sat down against the wall and broke down crying at the last memory she had of her mother.

Flashback

Her mother was helping the staff clean the house, when her father had come home boiling angry. She had always been kind and caring towards her, but her father was a different story then. She had fallen in love with him, but he had a girlfriend whom he saw everyday, behind her mothers back.

"Sasha! You lied to me! You told me you weren't one of those freaks! I had a look at your medical records and it shows you have a tail! You lied to me and now you are no longer welcome here, I don't want a freak for a wife! Nor do I want an illegal for a wife, you have no known place of birth, you claim to not remember where you were born! You have only tonight to gather your things and leave!" roared Hercule.

Sasha didn't need to be told twice and she gathered her belongings, along with Videl's.

"Come Videl, your father doesn't love us," said Sasha.

"Hold it right there Sasha, Videl is staying here with me, she is 'my' daughter, not yours. You will never be allowed to see her again and if you do then I swear I will have you arrested for trespassing on Private Property!" yelled Hercule.

Sasha merely glared at Hercule, before turning to Videl and hugging her goodbye and secretly handing her a strange looking pendent.

"Remember Videl, never look at a full moon and know that I will be watching you from afar. You won't see me, but I'll be there," whispered Sasha into Videl's ear.

She then stood up and slapped Hercule across the face and left the house. Videl hadn't seen her mother since and when her father found out that she inherited what made her mother a so called freak, he began to treat her very coldly. For fourteen years she was treated like dirt and a publicity item to make himself richer.

End Flashback

Videl cried to herself wishing her mother was there for her. She silently withdrew the pendent from around her neck and twirled it in front of herself.

Her crying had not gone unnoticed as Gohan, who had been going to see if Videl wanted something to eat, witnessed and overheard the cell phone conversation. He realized that her life was not as joyous and nice as it she tried to make it seem. He was about to say something, but she destroyed her cell phone putting a hole in the wall, and then sat against the wall and began to cry to herself. He watched as she pulled out a silver pendent that she had kept hidden underneath her shirt. His eyes widened as he recognized the language that the pendent was in, it was Saiyago, the long since extinct language of the ancient saiyins. Slowly he slumped against the wall as his heart felt like it was being crushed. He carefully and slowly got off the wall and made his way towards Videl.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and his soothing voice in her ear as he said, "Shh, its okay Videl, you don't have to pretend anymore. Let it all out, its okay, I'm here for you, I'll never leave you or call you a freak."

She realized that he must have overheard and was angry with him for listening in on a private conversation, but something inside of her told her that this was right. It felt right with his comforting arms holding her gently as she cried.

"Videl, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I won't think less of you if you don't want to," said Gohan.

"I know Gohan, but its been so hard since my mother left. My father had divorced her and claimed custody of me when I was four. The most fond memories I have of her are precious to me. The earliest I can remember is when I was three, I had hurt my knee and was crying. She had come out in an instant and had picked me up and began cooing to make me feel better. I remember something brown and fuzzy wrapping around us as she sat with me in our swing. I had grabbed hold of it and I seemed to have grabbed to roughly for she yelped a little. I started to snuggle against her chest with what seemed to be her tail held gently in my hands as a something to snuggle with. Oh how I miss her Gohan, how I miss her, I know I'm sounding like a total nut case right now, but I don't care, please just hold me," said Videl crying softly in Gohan's arms.

Gohan couldn't stand to see Videl like this so he unwrapped his newly regrown tail and wrapped it around her as she cried in his arms.

"Let it all out Videl, its alright, it doesn't make you any less you. I don't think your a freak or a nut case Videl. You would be surprised at how many people can relate to you. I lost my father when I was eleven years old and his death had haunted me for so many years. Your mother may not be dead, but I'm sure she wishes she could be with you right now," said Gohan as his tail wrapped around her waist and he held her in his arms.

Videl gasped at the feeling she was having, it was like what she felt when she was three happening again. She carefully opened her eyes and saw that Gohan had his arms still wrapped around her gently. For the first time in fourteen years she felt safe and secured, but when she looked down to rest her head a little, she saw a fuzzy brown tail wrapped around her waist. She looked up into Gohan's eyes searching for an answer to an unasked question, she saw Gohan smile a little and nod. He picked her up and carefully carried her to one of the guests rooms and set her down on the couch.

"First of all, there is no way I am related to you any way or your mother, aside from being half of the same species. Second, my father was a saiyin, a warrior race that had a natural born ability for fighting. From what you've told me of your mother she sounds to be a saiyin as well, more than likely the only saiyin female left alive. The only differences between saiyins and humans are that we are much more stronger, we have tails, and the ability to transform into a giant ape, called an Oozaru, at the sight of a full moon or something to substitute as a full moon. Few have ever mastered control of this transformation, now aside from those three areas we are almost exactly like humans. Our immune systems are much stronger, we have heightened hearing, sight, and smell. I am only half saiyin, my mother obviously being full human. It sounds to me that you are also half saiyin, this means you have the potential to become far stronger than your father," explained Gohan.

"Strangely I believe you, but what happened to the saiyins to make my mother the only full blooded female saiyin left?" asked Videl.

"The saiyin homeworld Vegeta was destroyed, along with all the saiyins except for your mother, my father, my Uncle Raditz, my Uncle Turles, Nappa, and Vegeta. Currently Nappa, Raditz, Turles, and my father are dead, leaving only your mother and Vegeta, the prince of all saiyins left. Now if you count us half saiyins then there are six of us left, Vegeta's three children, Bulla, Trunks, and Mirai, who is actually Trunks from an alternate timeline, then there are you, me and Goten left," said Gohan.

Videl nodded and stood up and walked over to Gohan, letting her heart guide her, she gently kissed Gohan on the lips. Gohan shocked at first, returned the kiss passionately embracing Videl as he did so. The two of them were so caught up in each other, that their instincts took over and they began to undress each other. When they broke the kiss to breathe they were almost stark naked, Gohan regaining his senses quickly backed away, leaving an upset Videl lying on the floor.

"Don't you love me Gohan?" asked Videl.

"Of course I do Videl, its just I've been saving myself for marriage. I want our first time to be something special, not something that happened while we were caught up in making out. I want you to be my wife first, before we go any further, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you," said Gohan.

Videl nodded understanding completely quickly dressed herself and kissed Gohan on the lips again.

"I understand, you passed my test Gohan Son, we'll wait for marriage before we take it to the next level. Now does this mean I'm officially your girlfriend now?" asked Videl.

"There is one way to show it through our saiyin heritage before actually taking the next step. We can mark each other and start a bond, to help us understand each other better. You'll be able to see my memories and I yours, we'll feel each others pains and pleasures. If we decide that we aren't meant for each other then the connection will be severed," aid Gohan.

Videl nodded and let part of her instincts guide her to creating the bond as she bit down hard into Gohan's collar bone, drawing blood. While Gohan did the same thing at her collar bone, also drawing blood. For the first time in many years her tail suddenly regrew at the same length as Gohan's. Their tails intertwining with each other they went to get something to eat. When they entered the kitchen everyone could tell that the two were officially involved with each other. Only Vegeta noticed that the both had tails and they were intertwined.

"Girl who is your mother!" demanded Vegeta.

"VEGETA!" yelled Bulma.

"She has a tail woman! Look for yourself, she's half saiyin!" countered Vegeta.

"My mother's name was Sasha," said Videl.

Vegeta slumped back into his chair groaning in pure misery.

"Are you okay Vegeta? Who is this Sasha, an old flame of yours?" asked Bulma, making Vegeta nearly choke on his water.

"No woman, she is my sister! To be precise my twin sister, she and I were separated at birth, I went with our father, while she went with our mother. Every year we were allowed to see each other, we would spar and she would win, fueling my determination to become better and stronger so I could beat her. The last year I ever saw was the year before Frieza kidnapped me, I had assumed her dead. But obviously my mother had sent her away to Earth for her protection, unlike the majority of saiyins my mother disliked to fight for the fun or sport of it. She fought only to protect her children, namely me and Sasha, apparently Sasha grew up here on earth and inherited our mother's disliking of fighting for fun or sport. Only to defend herself and survive and to protect her child, namely her," said Vegeta groaning again closing his eyes.

"Well if it makes you happy Uncle Vegeta, I haven't seen my mother since I was four years old and my father divorced her calling her a freak. She was going to take me with her, but my father had won custody over me and had more than enough influence then to have her arrested or worse," said Videl.

Vegeta's eyes shot wide open and all the glasses, plates, and bowls shattered as his energy seemed to be rising dramatically.

"Your father is the fool who claimed to defeat Cell correct?" asked Vegeta.

Videl nodded and Vegeta then said, "He is going to wish he had never been born when I get through with him! Woman did you record all incoming and out going calls that were made in this building?"

"Yes, why?" asked Bulma curiously.

"If I cannot have the fool humiliated or killed, then I want him away from my niece! Consult your lawyers and make sure she has a room prepared for her here. If I can't settle this outside of the human courts, then you will have custody taken from him of her and handed over to yourself," said Vegeta.

"Um Uncle Vegeta, exactly what are you planning on doing to my dad? You won't kill him will you, I do love him, but just as my father," said Videl.

"No he won't die... yet. I'm going to scare the hell out of him first," said Vegeta.

Videl smirked and so did Gohan. Vegeta followed the two and grabbed Gohan and pulled him behind.

"Take care of her Gohan, because if you don't and you hurt her, then you have to deal with me, understand?" asked Vegeta.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her Vegeta, I'd gladly give my life for her," said Gohan.

Vegeta smiled one of his extremely rare smiles and they followed Videl to her home. She landed in the yard and capsulized her Jet Copter. She waited for Vegeta and Gohan to arrive, when they did, she took them to the front door, which was locked. She rung the doorbell and Sam, the butler answered.

"Welcome back Miss Videl, we weren't expecting you back until tomorrow. I take it the police said it was okay to come back early?" said Sam.

"Yeah, do you know where my father is Sam?" asked Videl.

"He is with Miss Maria in the living room, I'll let him know of your arrival. Who are your two friends here?" asked Sam.

"Oh, this Gohan, my friend from school who was almost killed. Capsule Corps healing center is state of the art, so it was able to heal him completely in two days. This is my Uncle Vegeta, my mothers twin brother, he has the same pendant that she gave me," said Videl.

Sam nodded and let them in as he rushed to inform Hercule and his girlfriend. Soon enough he came back with Hercule and Maria behind him.

"Videl what's this I here about you lying to me about how a classmate of yours was not actually almost killed?" demanded Hercule.

"Its true dad, even ask the police, they have a report on the incident. Besides this is Gohan Son the one who was almost killed and was healed by state of the art healing tanks at Capsule Corp. It took two days for him to be completely healed," said Videl.

"Well fine who's the other guy behind you his father?" asked Hercule.

"WHAT!?" bellowed Vegeta.

"Um, sir, Vegeta is not my father, he's Bulma Briefs's husband," said Gohan.

"Then why is he here, instead of your father young man?" asked Hercule sternly.

"My father died seven years ago sir," said Gohan.

"Oh, well, uh, sorry to hear that," said Hercule.

"Um, dad, I have a bit of a surprise for you," said Videl.

"You found me a decent challenger or your getting better grades in school?" asked Hercule.

"No, um, Vegeta here is mom's brother," said Videl.

"I didn't know you had a brother sweety," said Hercule.

"I don't she's obviously lying again darling," said Maria.

"No not her dad, mom, my biological mother!" said Videl.

Hercule slapped her across the face and said, "You know the rules Videl, you're never to mention that freak in my house! She is not your mother, Maria here is your real mother. That other woman was a back stabbing, lying, freak of a -"

Hercule never got to finish speaking as Videl had kicked him in the groin, hard, making Vegeta and Gohan both wince.

"Never say that about my mother! I was able to compare my DNA to Maria's over here and we are not a match in any way! Your just a racist pig dad and I'm ashamed to have your last name!" said a fuming Videl.

Hercule got back to his feet and back handed Videl across the face, or at least he tried to. Vegeta caught his hand in mid-air and was crushing it in his palm.

"You listen here fool, you will not talk to about my sister that way! Now what have you done with her?" demanded Vegeta.

"She's in hell now, for trying to kill me fourteen years ago. I had the police go after her and they gunned her down the moment they found her. Otherwise she would have come back and tried to kill Videl, she was an evil - aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" screamed Hercule in pain as Vegeta broke his hand.

"Your lucky fool, I am taking custody of Videl. You have one of two choices, agree and never let your shadow fall upon her again or we take this to court where it will be shown that you have assaulted and abused your daughter. It would make a really interesting question as to why start now or if you have been doing it since you divorced my sister fourteen years ago," said Vegeta.

"That's black mail!" said Maria.

"No its a question of choice, we can settle this out of court or in court. Either way I will gain custody of my niece. Who will the courts believe, me the husband of Bulma Briefs and Videl's uncle, or her father, who divorced her biological mother fourteen years ago, who has ironically never shown up again because the fool here told the police she tried to kill him," said Vegeta.

"I'll see you in court then buddy, now get out of my house and Videl get up to your room!" said Hercule.

Gohan nodded and handed Videl her "pen" back which she loaned him for class. He and Vegeta left with evidence in hand of what Hercule had done to Videl.


	3. Court and Vacation: Part One

Chapter Three: Court and Vacation: Part One

Star City Courts

It was several weeks after the incident at Videl's home and the only time Videl and Gohan got to see each other was during school. It became common knowledge at the school that Gohan and Videl were an item. They knew that the following day they would be in court, so they spent as much time together as they could. When lunch came they went to their usual spot, but were joined by Mirai and Lime, along with Duo and Sakura.

"Hey Gohan, Videl, have you heard the latest rumors?" asked Sakura.

"No, what's up this time?" asked Gohan.

"They say that you two are... err... um, a sleeping together," said Duo.

"Great, just what we didn't need, can you put a stop to the rumors?" asked Videl.

"Easily, find one more juicy than you two sleeping together, not that I'm saying you are," said Sakura.

"How about that Sharpner and his friends are in prison for ten years on the charges of attempted murder, assault, and battery?" said Gohan.

"You know that is good, how did you come up with it Gohan?" asked Sakura.

"I was the victim, that was why I was absent for three days of school. Do you think my mother would allow me to miss school unless it was life threatening?" said Gohan.

"Point for Gohan there sis, Vegeta is to training, as Chichi is to education for her children," said Duo.

"Hmm, so will we meet you two here again tomorrow then?" asked Sakura.

"No, my mom is having me stay home tomorrow to help her out, she's been stressed out lately," said Gohan.

"I can't either, my dad is keeping me home to... get to know Maria better as my so called mother," said Videl with a shiver.

"My dad's keeping me home tomorrow to train in the art of 'scaring humans' and the art of 'scaring the hell out of humans'," said Mirai as Duo, Sakura, and Lime chuckled at the thoughts of Mirai scaring people.

The moment lunch was over they went to their classes and then on home. The following day Gohan woke up and found his mother had dressed in her formal dress, while Goten was dressed in a small suit. Gohan dressed in his formal suit, but took a change of clothes along with him as they arrived at Capsule Corp. Vegeta came out dressed in a suit as well, but nobody made fun of him as he was in no mood for it. Mirai came out as well in a suit, along with Trunks, while Bulla came out in a buisness suit dress along with Bulma. They drove to the court where they found Hercule already waiting, with Maria and Videl both in dresses. Making their way into the court room they waited for the judge to arrive. When he did, it was Judge Steven Blade, who was as fair as fair could be. He had never been boughten out by anybody and always looked at and listened to both sides of the story. He hated being interrupted unless they had valid points or proof.

"This court is now in session, you may be seated. A custody battle, for Videl Star, daughter of Hercule Star and the late Sasha Geta. Alright now would the councilor's please approach the bench," said Judge Blade, "Now councilor's, remind your client or clients that attempting to bribe me will be held in contempt of this court and will result in his or her arrest for trying to bribe me and that will be all."

(Hercule is on the defense, while Bulma/Vegeta are on the plaintiff offense.)

The councilor's went back to their respected clients and awaited the Judge's decision on who would start. It turned out that the defense would start and they made their opening remark about how the man who saved the world is being threatened to loose custody of his only daughter to a loose cannon who has more than likely abused his own children by not being able to control his own temper, but of course the lawyer caught himself, by saying that it was mere speculation. Bulma's remarks were almost the same, except that they had evidence of Hercule abusing his daughter, along with two witnesses.

"Defense has the floor," said the Judge.

"Your honor, the defense calls to the stand Mrs. Maria Star, the new wife of Hercule," said the lawyer.

She took the stand and was asked, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," said Maria.

"Mrs. Star, do you recall what happened several weeks ago, when your daughter arrived home with two strange men with her?" asked the lawyer.

"Yes, she said one of them was the one that had almost been killed. Of course if that were true then he would still be in the hospital," said Maria.

"Objection your honor, Capsule Corps Healing Center has been officially apporved by the Medical Association of the World and has been proven to heal serious injuries that the local hospitals can't handle," said Bulma.

"Ma'am I have the police report in front of me, stick to the facts and not your opinions," said the Judge.

"Mrs. Star, what was the reaction when Miss Star told Mr. Star, that the man with the spiky hair was her uncle?" asked the lawyer.

"Well, of course he would be suspicious, so he demanded proof and Videl attempted to strike her father, so he defended himself, but still accidently slapping his daughter to the floor, he doesn't know his own strength sometimes. When he attempted to help her up, she gave him a kick to the groin," said Maria.

"Objection your honor, I have two witnesses who have told me otherwise, along with evidence that the witness is lying," said Bulma.

"Present your evidence councilor," said the Judge.

"Exhibit T, for tape, may I have a TV and VCR brought in so I can play the tape?" asked Bulma.

The judge obliged and had a TV and VCR brought in.

Tape

"Videl what's this I here about you lying to me about how a classmate of yours was not actually almost killed?" demanded Hercule.

"Its true dad, even ask the police, they have a report on the incident. Besides this is Gohan Son the one who was almost killed and was healed by state of the art healing tanks at Capsule Corp. It took two days for him to be completely healed," said Videl.

"Well fine who's the other guy behind you his father?" asked Hercule.

"WHAT!?" bellowed Vegeta.

"Um, sir, Vegeta is not my father, he's Bulma Briefs's husband," said Gohan.

"Then why is he here, instead of your father young man?" asked Hercule sternly.

"My father died seven years ago sir," said Gohan.

"Oh, well, uh, sorry to hear that," said Hercule.

"Um, dad, I have a bit of a surprise for you," said Videl.

"You found me a decent challenger or your getting better grades in school?" asked Hercule.

"No, um, Vegeta here is mom's brother," said Videl.

"I didn't know you had a brother sweety," said Hercule.

"I don't she's obviously lying again darling," said Maria.

"No not her dad, mom, my biological mother!" said Videl.

Hercule slapped her across the face and said, "You know the rules Videl, you're never to mention that freak in my house! She is not your mother, Maria here is your real mother. That other woman was a back stabbing, lying, freak of a -"

Hercule never got to finish speaking as Videl had kicked him in the groin, hard, making Vegeta and Gohan both wince.

"Never say that about my mother! I was able to compare my DNA to Maria's over here and we are not a match in any way! Your just a racist pig dad and I'm ashamed to have your last name!" said a fuming Videl.

Hercule got back to his feet and back handed Videl across the face, or at least he tried to. Vegeta caught his hand in mid-air and was crushing it in his palm.

"You listen here fool, you will not talk to about my sister that way! Now what have you done with her?" demanded Vegeta.

"She's in hell now, for trying to kill me fourteen years ago. I had the police go after her and they gunned her down the moment they found her. Otherwise she would have come back and tired to kill Videl, she was an evil - aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" screamed Hercule in pain as Vegeta broke his hand.

"Your lucky I don't kill you now fool, I am taking custody of Videl. You have one of two choices, agree and never let your shadow fall upon her again or we take this to court where it will be shown that you have assaulted and abused your daughter. It would make a really interesting question as to why start now or if you have been doing it since you divorced my sister fourteen years ago," said Vegeta.

"That's black mail!" said Maria.

"No, its a question of choice, we can settle this out of court or in court. Either way I will gain custody of my niece. Who will the courts believe, me the husband of Bulma Briefs and Videl's uncle, or her father, who divorced her biological mother fourteen years ago, who has ironically never shown up again because the fool here told the police she tried to kill him," said Vegeta.

"I'll see you in court then buddy, now get out of my house and Videl get up to your room!" said Hercule.

End Tape

"Mrs. Star you are hereby held in contempt of this court and are herby place under arrest," said Judge Blade as the security arressted her and took her away, "Does the defense have any more witnesses at this time?"

"No your honor, the defense rests," said the lawyer.

"Your honor the plaintiff would like to call Miss Videl Star to the stand," said Bulma.

She took the stand and was asked, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," said Videl.

"Miss Star, can you tell us what happened after Mr. Briefs and Mr. Son left your home?" asked Bulma.

"My dad had sent me to my room, which was fine. But later that night he came up and started to beat me for speaking about my biological mother. He kept on telling me through the beating that she was evil and deserved her fate," said Videl as she started to cry.

"Your honor I request that we watch the rest of the tape at the discretion of the witness, since it has to deal with her," said Bulma.

Judge Blade nodded and the tape was stopped before it could continue any further.

"Miss Star, I understand this is hard for you. Your honor I request that the court room be cleared of all people who are not related to the witnesses, plaintiff, or the defense, with the exception of yourself sir," said Bulma.

"Very well, but I want to know why later. Everyone not related to the witnesses, plaintiff, or defense clear the courtroom now!" said Judge Blade.

The court room was empty in two minutes of everyone was not related to the witnesses, plaintiff, or defense.

"Now Miss Star can you tell us what happened fourteen years ago?" asked Bulma.

"My mother was helping the staff clean the house, when my father came in boiling mad. He yelled at my mother for having a tail and said he didn't want her as wife, because of it and because she didn't have any known place of birth. As she retrieved hers and mine belongings, he said that I was to stay with him. So she gave me a hug and her pendent, and told me he wouldn't love me because of my heritage. As she gathered her belongings she slapped him across the face and left. Later that night I could here my father talking to his girlfriend who was then Crystal about how he was going to make sure she couldn't get custody of me. I heard the two of them go over plans to get her arrested or killed, he called the police and said she tried to kill him and that she was possibly armed and dangerous. I never knew what happend to her until recently, when he devulged the information that she had been shot on the spot and killed. For fourteen years I was treated like dirt, because like my mother I had been born with a tail. I was able to record my beating on a hidden digital video camera. Here it is your honor, my beating for the past several weaks, especially that night," said Videl as she broke down crying.

Tape

Videl was in her room doing her homework when Hercule came into the room and backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawled out on the floor. He then proceeded to start stomping on her, kicking her, shoving her with his feet, all the while yelligna ther about how not to mention her biological mother again, because she was evil and deserved her fate. This treatment continued for a few hours until Hercule left a bruised and battered Videl on the floor crying for her mother.

The next day Hercule was beating her over and over while she was curled up in a ball on her bed crying. He kept on yeling about how her mother deserved her fate and that she was in hell for it. He kept on beating her, until she blacked out and then the beating continued until he left. The same thing happened over a series of several weeks and she was always left bruised and beaten while she was unconscious.

End Tape

"Miss Star you may step down now," said Judge Blade.

"Your honor the Plaintiff rests," said Bulma.

"Mr. Star rise, from the evidence I have seen thus far, you are unsuitable to have custody of Miss Star. All I have seen from Mr. Briefs is an over protective uncle who's sister was murdered by police who did not even give her a warning. Now I happen to have here a report from the government about how there are two distinct races that are foreign to earth living on earth. The first race is of King Piccolo, whom nobody bothers with, to aovid a repeat of the past and a race of nearly extinct humanoids, which Miss Star is apart of, along with Mr. Briefs. You are hereby removed of all privelages to visitation rights of your daughter and custody of her is handed over to Mr. and Mrs. Briefs until she is of legal age to be an adult, also there is no chance for you to reclaim custody. You are also under arrest for multiple counts of assault, battery, abuse, and suspected accomplice to the murder of Ms. Geta, now only a miracle could give her a second chance. This case is hereby dismissed!" said a furious Judge Blade.

"You can't do this to me, I saved he world!" said Hercule.

"Mr. Star, you give all father's a bad name, take him away now!" roard Judge Blade.

"Thank you, your honor," said a crying Videl.

"Don't thank me Miss Star, I'm just doing my job, now I also have here that you are requesting a name change to your last name. What would you like it to be?" asked the judge.

"If its alright with Aunt Bulma, I'd like to be known as Videl Briefs until I get married," said Videl.

"I like it and agree, your honor my blessings are granted, but I have a better idea. How about Videl Geta Briefs, in honor of her late mother," said Bulma.

"I like that better your honor," said Videl.

"So be it your name is now Videl Geta Briefs, until you are married," said the judge.

They left the court room and went and picked up all of Videl's belonging including photo albums that the staff had hidden of Videl's biological mother. She had each of them capsulized and put into a carrying case so they wouldn't be damaged. After she had collected all her belongings she said goodbye to the staff as they wished her well in her new home. When she arrived at her new home, she and Bulma called the school to let them know that Videl had a new address and a new name. The next day in school Videl acted as if everything was normal, she met up with Gohan, Mirai, Duo, Skaura, Lime, and Erasa at their usual spot at the bench under the tree.

"So Videl when were you planning on telling us about yesterday?" asked Sakura.

"When I felt like it, besides I'm free of my father now," said Videl.

"So Videl, like who do you live with now?" asked Erasa curiously.

"My Uncle Vegeta and Aunt Bulma at Capsule Corp," said Videl.

"Your related to Mirai, like wow, how cool is that?" asked Erasa.

"Very, I have so much more freedom, I just have to steer clear of Uncle Vegeta when he's training. What happened the last time you interupted him Mirai?" asked Videl.

"I got pulled into the training as well and came out more worn and tired than I ever had been in my life," said Mirai.

"Wow, Mirai, complaining about training, when I've seen you train longer than Vegeta," said Gohan.

"Your one to talk Gohan, your one of the strongest on the planet from training so much. So has anyone heard about the new movie in town? Nobody would tell me a thing about it, since I don't like Hercule," said Mirai.

"Its like supposedly a reactment of like what happened after the camera's went out during the Cell Games," said Erasa, "I'm like going to see this weekend, its supposed to have like the mysterious Gold Fighters with names that aren't all the same."

"Well I think I'll head up into the mountains for a camping trip with my little brother. Besides we got a whole week of spring break and a week directly afterward dealing with the Cell Games or other things that were happening during that time," said Gohan.

"Yeah, but like this year they having every student in the city come to school during that time to like do a report on like whatever," said Erasa.

Gohan groaned, as did Videl, Lime, Sakura, Duo, and Mirai.

"Like what's wrong guys?" asked Erasa.

"My father is probably what we have to do the report on, if not then the Pre-Cell Games. Luckily we don't have to listen to his boring speech about how he beat Cell. Still you would think they would have given this a rest by now," said Videl.

"Like why would they Videl, your father saved the world from Cell. He may have been a fraud, but he had enough fire power to devastate the world! Right?" said a shocked Erasa.

The others only looked around not able to meet her gaze or contradict what she said. When they left for the rest of their classes that day and afterward Videl and Gohan went to Capsule Corp. to see if Videl could officially meet his mother, under better conditions and terms. They were granted permission, so they left for the 439 Mountain Area. When they arrived Goten came rushing out to greet them. Tackling Gohan to the ground Goten started to ask his brother to hide him from their mother.

"Goten what did you do this time?" asked Gohan.

"Nothing, I just said damn, because I heard Trunks say it and she got all mad at me," said Goten innocently.

"That's a bad word and only grown-ups are allowed to use it," said Gohan.

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry. Is this your girlfriend?" said Goten as soon as he heard his mom come into the hallway.

"Yes, she is my girlfriend," said Gohan pulling her close to him.

"Goten come here right now young... Gohan who is this, your girlfriend?" asked Chichi hoping to embarrass him a little.

"Yes mom, this my girlfriend, Videl Geta Briefs, Bulma and Vegeta's neice," said Gohan hugging her closer than before as she snuggled up against him.

Chichi seeing this started to cry tears of joy and a little sadness, realising that her son had grown up, then realization dawned upon Chichi. She was Vegeta and Bulma's neice, but that would make her half saiyin as well.

"So your Vegeta's neice, you don't act one bit like him. I take it that you got that from your mother, but who is your father?" said Chichi.

"My father Mrs. Son is in jail, and I gope he is for a very long time. He took Gohan's credit for beating Cell, he beat for most of my life, he had my mother killed, and had the audacity to try and prevent me from seeing the only family I had left other than him. My father is none other than the pathetic weakling Hercule Star," said Videl.

"My, if he is as bad as you say he is, then I would have to agree with you. So you know Videl, you are always welcome here," said Chich as she led the her and Gohan to the kitchen where they could talk privately.

"Thank you Mrs. Son, now I wish to have your blessings on mine and Gohan's relationship before we take this any further," said Videl.

"Call me Chichi and you have my deepest blessings Videl, now what was your mothers name?" asked Chichi.

"Sasha Geta," replied Videl.

"Sasha married that assholde?" asked Chichi shocked.

"Yeah, you knew my mother?" asked Videl shcoked.

"I knew her from high school, she was considered an orphan, because nobody knew who her parents were. Unfortunately Hercule also went to our highschool and would constantly hit on her, with her always brushing him off, like he was nothing. We always got along, now that I think about it, Vegeta and I get along better than most people. If I hadn't been married to Goku and him to Bulma, we may have gotten together. Though that would have ruined your relationship, making you step cousins. Besides I don't think he coud handle my temper, its worse than Bulma's and he wouldn't have a head left," said Chichi while Gohan and Videl smirked.

"Yeah good thing mom," said Gohan.

They talked, well mostly Chichi and Videl talked while Gohan sat holding Videl's hand and her snuggling against him. Chichi herself thought it was cute and knew instatnly that they were bond partners, but had not gone all the way yet. She was glad they had such restraint and were waiting for her blessings and for them to wed Earthling style.


End file.
